O Sequestro da Yunathan
by Dama 9
Summary: Mia prepara um novo espetaculo que Rosetta e Marion vão protagonizar, mas esse projeto é atrasado pelo estranho sumisso da Yunathan que todos pensam ter sido sequestrada. Agora quem é o culpado e onde ela está? É o que é o misterio.


Oi pessoal

Essa é a segunda fic em que eu e minha Onee-chan trabalhamos juntas e acho que essa é a mais divertida. Pois é nossa primeira tentativa fixa de comedia.

Sinceramente espero que gostem.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Nota: os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas eu amo o jovem Yuri assim mesmo.

* * *

**O seqüestro de Yunathan. **

Por: Irmãzona e Jéssy Helsing

Era o primeiro dia de inverno para o pessoal do Kaleido Star. Mia como sempre corria desesperada pelo Kaleido Star procurando algo que a inspirasse a escrever uma nova peça. Como sempre Carlos só a cobrava, com aquele jeito delicado tipo: Faça depois eu mando corrigir... (Bem básico). Até que ela teve uma idéia brilhante, porque não entrar na onda da Sora e criar um espetáculo infantil, seria divertido não só para os espectadores mais também para todo o elenco. Mas a maior dificuldade foi decidir qual seria a peça para a ocasião.

**Mia (pesando):** Tem que ser algo original, mas não pode ser muito complicado, é uma peça infantil, tem que ser alegre, mas que também chame a atenção. Ah!... Cada vez mais isso fica difícil... Espera... Porque não... Pode ser algo novo, mas divertido... Porque não escrever a peça de João e Maria... Isso... Agora tenho que falar isso pro Carlos.

Ao falar com Carlos e ter o projeto aprovado, Mia resolveu que o roteiro da peça seria protagonizado por crianças. Pensando assim Mia correu procurar Yan.

**Yan**: Como vai Mia, já esta pensando na peça nova.

**Mia**: Sim, já tive uma, mas preciso que você aprove.

**Yan (corando):** Eu, porque?

**Mia**: Eu estou pensando em escrever sobre João e Maria e queria que a Marion protagonizasse a Maria.

**Yan**: Ah! É isso. Se ela aceitar, por mim tudo bem.

**Mia**: Esta certo. Vou falar com ela.

**Nos ginásio do Kaleido Star...**

**Anna**: Hei Mia! Você já preparou a peça nova?

**Sora**: Sobre o que vai ser?

**Mia**: Calma meninas, a única coisa que posso adiantar é quê vai ser uma peça infantil.

**Sora**: Que bom.

**Anna**: Podemos fazer palhaçadas.

**Mia**: Sim, Anna. E é melhor você já começar a se preparar.

**Anna**: Qual vai ser o nome?

**Mia**: João e Maria.

**Sora**: Que fofo

**Anna**: Você já escolheu os protagonistas?

**Mia**: Sim. Se a Marion aceitar ela vai ser a Maria, Rosetta o João (se tratando de K.S. isso é normal, não se assustem), a bruxa vai ser a Sora.

**Sora**: Eu?

**Mia**: Claro, quem melhor pra fazer uma bruxa destrambelhada do que você. E também, já esta na hora de você mudar um pouco seus papéis. Vai ser mais divertido;

**Sora**: Tudo bem? Adorei a idéia.

**Anna**: Mas e o caçador e os outros personagens?

**Mia**: O caçador será o Leon (que obvio), e o resto do elenco farão personagens secundários como os animais da floresta.

As garotas passaram um bom tempo falando sobre a peça até que Mia se despediu e foi atrás de Marion.

**Minutos antes... **

Marion e Yunathan assim que chegaram no Kaleido Star, foram procurar Yan.

**Yan**: Oi filha, a Mia já veio falar com você?

**Marion**: Não, o que ela quer?

**Yan**: Ah! Isso é uma surpresa, vá falar com a Mia que ela te conta.

**Marion**: Yunathan, você fica aqui, que eu vou atrás da Mia.

**Yunathan**: Uh! Uh!Uh!

**Yan**: O que ela disse?

**Marion**: Que esta tudo bem e que vai esperar.

**Yan**: Só você pra entende-la mesmo.

Passado algum tempo... A pobre Yunathan começou a se sentir sozinha, pois Marion já havia ido atrás de Mia há muito tempo. Enquanto esperava a pobre foquinha viu o quanto o elenco do Kaleido Star estava ocupado, tanto que até mesmo Sora, passou rapidamente por ela e só a cumprimentou, indo embora em seguida. Ken, Anna e algumas meninas, fizeram o mesmo, só brincaram um pouquinho com Yunathan e foram embora para continuarem seus afazeres.

A pobre foquinha ao se sentir abandonada, foi saindo de fininho do Kaleido Star indo para a praia.

A tristeza de yunathan era evidente, mas isso logo mudou. Como era inverno, várias focas migravam para a praia naqueles dias. Sem querer, ela acaba reencontrando sua família. A foquinha não mais apresentava aquele ar de tristeza, o que ela queria mesmo era se divertir com os amigos e com a família que revia depois de tanto tempo.

**Minutos depois...**

Marion sai correndo da sala de Mia pra contar a Yunathan sobre a peça que fariam juntos. Mas se desespera por não vê-la no lugar que a deixara.

**--- Flash Back --- Minutos antes... Na sala da Mia...**

**Marion**: Queria falar comigo, Mia?

**Mia**: Que bom quê você veio, Marion! Eu queria perguntar se você aceita fazer um papel na nova peça?

**Marion**: Claro! Mas que peça será? E qual vai ser o papel?

**Mia**: A peça é João e Marion, her, quero dizer João e Maria.

**Marion**: Então você esta querendo dizer que eu vou ser a Maria.

**Mia**: Sim. E a Rosetta vai ser o João.

**Marion**: Mas e a Yunathan?

**Mia**: Como?

**Marion**: Se a Yunathan não participar eu também não participo!

**Mia**: Tudo bem, Marion. Eu já havia pensado nisso. A Yunathan vai fazer o papel de um anjo da guarda para as crianças, assim ela vai poder estar sempre com você. O que acha?

**Marion**: A se é assim, tudo bem...

**Mia**: Agora você já pode ir, mas não se esqueça amanhã já começam os treinos.

**Marion**: Obrigada Mia. Vou correndo contar pra Yunathan.

**---Fim do flash back---**

Desesperada Marion foi procurar Yunathan por todo o Kaleido Star, mas não a encontrou. Usando um ultimo recurso, a menininha correu para o tanque da foquinha na esperança de encontra-la lá. Mas não a encontrou.

**Marion (chorando):** -Seqüestraram a Yunathan!

Todos do Kaleido Star ao ouvirem o grito de Marion saíram correndo na direção do tanque da foquinha. Quando eu digo todos, é sem exceção. Carlos, Leon, Ken, Yuri e o clube da Luluzinha.

Sora gentilmente tenta acalmar Marion, mas nada do que ela tenta surte efeito. Até que a menina parece finalmente se acalma e conta sobre o seqüestro de Yunathan.

**Marion**: Alguém seqüestrou a Yunathan!

**Sora**: Mas como, ela não estava com você?

**Marion**: Eu sai pra falar com a Mia, mas quando voltei ela não estava mais lá.

**Ken**: Porque nós não vamos procura-la.

Nesse momento eles são interrompidos pela sirene escandalosa do carro do Sr. Policial que já chegava entre lagrimas perguntando da foquinha.

**Sora**: Mas como o Sr. Sabia da Yunathan?

**Sr. Policial**: A Sarah acabou de ligar para a delegacia avisando que ela foi seqüestrada.

Nesse momento todos os olhares caíram sobre Sarah.

**Sarah**: Calma pessoal, her... Acho que exagerei um pouco, mas fiquei assustada com o grito de Marion, mas pensem bem, agora temos mais pessoas para ajudarem a procura-la.

Enquanto isso, o único que não se envolvia na bagunça era Leon, que no meio do tumulto havia ficado em um canto do tanque apenas ouvindo a conversa. Os pensamentos de Leon foram interrompidos pela voz de Anna que chamava sua atenção.

**Anna**: Hei Leon! Você não vai ajudar?

**Leon (com um olhar fulminante):** Alguém tem que pensar aqui, não é mesmo.

**Anna (assustada):** Desculpa, não queria atrapalhar, é que você esta quieto de mais... Ai eu pensei que...

Antes que pudesse falar, Anna foi interrompida pela exibição de karatê de Sarah que falava alguma coisa pra Leon.

**Sarah**: O que você tanto pensa. Nós deveríamos é estar agindo mais.

**Leon**: Porque vocês não diminuem o barulho e passem a procurar por pistas, uma foquinha do tamanho da Yunathan não iria sumir desse jeito sem deixar pelo menos uma marca.

**Sora**: O jovem Leon ta certo gente... Vamos começar a procurar-ra-ra-rar por alguma coisa que diga onde a yunathan está.

**Ken (pensando com cara de derrotado):** Porque só ele leva crédito.

Nesse momento Anna aparece vindo de algum lugar com uma caixa cheia de lupas e bonés tipo Sherlock Holmes e entrega para o pessoal, que sai a caça de pistas sobre o paradeiro da foquinha. Mas todos voltam para o tanque da Yunathan com caras de derrotados. Leon que ainda continuava no mesmo lugar de antes, mas agora olhava pacientemente cada um chegar desanimado.

Quando todos já estavam reunidos de novo. Marion desata a chorar.

**Marion**: Eu tenho que achar a Yunathan, já esta esfriando, ela pode ficar doente.

**Leon**: Hei menina, você não sabe que ela é de lugares gelados. Ela não passa frio como nós.

As ultimas palavras de Leon só serviram para fazer Marion chorar mais. Mesmo Sora que se mostrava paciente com o desespero da menina, sem perceber já derramava algumas lagrimas ao pensar que a foquinha não voltaria mais para o Kaleido Star. Até Carlos que demonstrava ser o mais incessível começou a sair de fininho para que ninguém visse seus olhos marejados, afinal Yunathan não era qualquer foquinha e todos a amavam muito, por isso não tinha ninguém ali que não fosse sentir a falta dela. Mas antes que Carlos pudesse sair de perto dos outros foi detido por Anna que com uma cara de detetive frustrada o fitava;

**Anna**: Carlos, você sabe alguma coisa sobre a Yunathan?

**Carlos**: Her!... Eu... Porque?

**Anna**: Você foi o primeiro a não querer que ela ficasse no kaleido Star, então talvez você saiba de alguma coisa.

**Carlos**: Mas eu deixei que ela ficasse. Hei, espera, Você não esta querendo dizer que fui eu que sumi com a Yunathan.

**Anna**: Bem, você teria algum motivo para fazer isso?

**Carlos**: Não me venha com essa agora, Anna. Eu até mandei fazer um tanque pra ela; mas e a Mey, ontem eu a vi tentando fazer a Yunathan experimentar uma nova receita de yakssouba que ela havia preparado.

Todos fulminam Mey, que até então estava quieta.

**Mey**: Hei, não me olhem assim, eu só queria saber se estava bom.

**Ken**: Você queria mesmo era matar a pobrezinha. Do jeito que você gosta de pimenta você queria o que? Fazer a Yunathan cuspir fogo obrigando-a a comer aquilo?

**Mey (com aqueles dentes de cachorro)**: Aquilo não e tava muito bom viu... Mas e a Anna! Ignorou a coitadinha o dia todo, só a procura quando quer testar alguma palhaçada nova.

Todos se viram para Anna com uma exclamação na cabeça.

**Anna**: Calma pessoal, é que ela e a Marion me ajudam quando eu faço alguma palhaçada nova. Mas isso não tem nada a ver.

**Marion (entre lagrimas):** Mas dessa vez você não deu atenção pra ela!

Anna fica com os olhos úmidos e faz um beicinho, mas antes de mais uma do grupo começar a chorar pra variar Sora começa a falar:

**Sora**: Eu assumo, a culpa é minha.

Todos os olhares se voltam para Sora, até Leon que estava de olhos fechados pensando em alguma coisa parou para ver o que ela tinha pra falar.

**Ken**: Sora, mas o que foi que você fez?

**Sora**: Her! Nada.

Todos caem no chão, e aparece na testa de cada um, uma gotinha.

**Ken**: Nada, então porque você disse que a culpa é sua?

**Sora**: Oras! Vocês estão querendo um culpado, quem sabe se eu assumir a culpa agente para de se preocupar com isso e sai logo pra procura-la.

Ninguém conseguiu segurar o riso, só a Sora pra falar uma coisa dessas.

**Marion**: Então a culpa é minha...

**Sr. Policial**: Estamos perdendo tempo, vamos até a delegacia fazer um boletim de ocorrências, depois podemos espalhar algumas fotos da Yunathan pelos postes e até mandar pregar nas caixinhas de leite a foto dela, assim não tem como alguém passar por ela e não reconhecer.

Todos saíram correndo do Kaleido Star para seguir a idéia do Sr. Policial. Menos Leon que resolveu ficar ali por perto mais um pouco.

**Na hora do almoço...**

Leon caminhava nas proximidades do Kaleido Star quando ouviu um barulho, intrigado ele foi ver o que era.

**Leon (pensando):** Será que a idéia daquela turma, sobre a foca ter sido seqüestrada era verdadeira, então quem deve estar aqui, deve ser o tal do seqüestrador. Mas antes de qualquer coisa acho que vou dar uma olhada.

Leon foi se aproximando sorrateiramente do tanque. Nem mesmo ele poderia imaginar o que veria ali dentro. A desaparecida Yunathan estava brincando dentro do tanque com mais um monte de focas iguais a ela. Ao ver Leon, Yunathan foi se aproximando meio insegura, já imaginando a bronca que iria levar. Mas ao contrario do esperado, Leon apenas deixou brotar de seus lábios um fino sorriso e balançando de leve a cabeça. Yunathan ficou olhando ele se afastar (com uma gotinha na cabeça)...

Minutos depois, Leon retorna usando um avental com o emblema do Kaleido Star, como um lencinho prendendo o cabelo (alguém lembra do Inuyasha vestido assim, muito kawaii né, pro Leon ficar igual só faltam aquelas orelhinhas fofas) e segurando dois baldes com peixes frescos para as focas.

Uma por uma ele foi dando um peixe, as focas se divertiam, pois a cada rodada elas se revezavam para pegarem o peixe da mão de Leon e pulavam de volta para o tanque de água.

**Meia hora depois... Na área externa do Kaleido Star...**

Todos já começavam a voltar, desanimados, pois não haviam achado nada que pudessem lhes dar alguma informação sobre a Yunathan. Sendo assim... Todo o grupo que sairá a procura da foquinha foi indo na direção do tanque, mas foram detidos por um barulho.

**Sora**: Ai pessoal.. Será que é o seqüestrador?

**Anna**: Provavelmente veio atrás do resgate?

**Sr. Policial**: Não entrem ainda, vou pedir reforços. Volto logo.

O Sr. Policial saiu correndo em direção a saída, procurando não fazer barulho para não alertar o seqüestrador.

**Carlos**: Vocês estão exagerando, porque alguém não entra e vê quem esta lá.

**Anna**: Então porque você não entra lá.

**Carlos**: Ficou louca.

**Sora**: Fiquem quietos, alguém pode nos ouvir.

Pra que ela foi falar isso. Cinco helicópteros da SWAT começaram a sobrevoar o Kaleido Star. De cada um, foram descendo cinco caras, vestidos de preto com armas na mão. Nesse exato momento, Sora que já não agüentava mais esperar foi invadindo o lugar onde ficava o tanque da Yunathan, com medo de que o seqüestrador fugisse.

Leon que ainda estava dando o peixe para as focas, pára atônito, ainda segurando um peixe em suas mãos. Toda a equipe da SWAT parou em frente ao tanque observando a cena, um cara de cabelo prateado com avental e lencinho dando comida para um monte de focas. Nesse momento uma foca tentava tirar da mão de Leon seu peixe, mas este que ainda não havia processado a informação de que estava cercado por um monte de caras Vestindo o uniforme da Força Especial da SWAT, não percebeu a tentativa da foca de lhe roubar o peixe da mão. A foca puxou o peixe com tanta força que acabou arrastando para dentro do tanque o Leon junto.

Marion que viu Yunathan sair do tanque. Atravessa no meio de todo mundo gritando o nome da foquinha. Ela corre para abraçar Yunathan. Ela se senta com a foquinha próxima ao tanque. Todos que viam a cena se comoveram. E o Sr. Policial começou a chorar.

**Marion**: Onde você se meteu?

**Yunathan**: Uh! Uh! Uh!

**Marion**: Nós ficamos preocupados.

Depois de mais um monte de uhs! Todos já estavam sentando-se no chão formando uma roda em volta, até um dos caras da SWAT perguntou.

**Swat**: Ela entende o que ele fala?

**Sr. Policial**: Não sei, mas vamos esperar...

**Sora**: Anda logo Marion, diz pra gente o que a Yunathan ta te falando.

**Marion**: Calma Sora, não a apresse.

**Yunathan**: Uh! Uh! Uh!

**Carlos**: Então, o que ela disse?

**Marion**: A Yunathan disse que depois que eu sai para falar com a Mia ela ficou muito tempo sozinha e viu que todos do K.S. estavam muito ocupados e não podiam dar atenção pra ela. Depois disso ela foi andar na praia e encontrou a família dela que estava chegando por causa do inverno. Ela se divertiu muito e quando sentiu fome, voltou e trouxe todos para um lanchinho.

Carlos virou os olhos para dentro do tanque, cada vez mais saiam focas de dentro do tanque, até que ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada, pois quem saia agora de dentro do tanque era o Leon completamente encharcado.

**Carlos**: O que você estava fazendo lá dentro Leon?

**Marion (enfezada):** Deixa eu terminar Carlos.

**Carlos (com uma gotinha na cabeça):** Claro, pode continuar.

**Marion**: Ela voltou pro kaleido star com muita fome, trouxe com ela esse monte de foca que saiu do tanque. Mas quando ela chegou, só o Leon estava aqui. A Yunathan disse que foi o Leon que deu comida pra todos eles. E eu acho que é por isso que ele esta saindo de dentro do tanque.

**Leon**: Era isso que eu estava fazendo, mas uma certa foquinha travessa me arrastou lá pra dentro.

Todos riram, mas Leon não parecia muito contente por estar todo molhado e cheirando a peixe.

**Sora**: Como o jovem Leon é gentil.

**Marion**: Leon obrigada por cuidar da Yunathan.

**Sarah**: O Leon realmente é surpreendente.

**Ken (pensando)**: Porque ele sempre fica com os créditos.

Uma semana depois a peça João e Maria estreou no Kaleido Star. A pedido de Carlos, Mia acrescentou na peça todas as focas amigas de Yunathan. Todos se divertiram muito com a interpretação de uma bruxa destrambelhada feita por Sora.

Depois de alguns dias, estava na hora da família de Yunathan ir embora. Logo pela manhã, Marion e Yunathan estavam na beira da praia acompanhando a família da foquinha que ia embora.

Yunathan e sua família passam um bom tempo falando na língua do Uh! Uh! Mas ela ainda parecia indecisa. Marion havia notado que ela não sabia se ia com a família ou se ficava no Kaleido Star. Por fim a foquinha ao ver o olho marejado de Marion, decide ficar com ela. As focas vão embora. Marion e Yunathan voltam contentes pro kaleido Star.

----- Fim----

E ai, curtiram... mandem comentários. please

kisus

ja ne...


End file.
